Under One Eye
by The Cartoon Network Master
Summary: It begun with an explosion. This affected all dimensions. And somehow, Zorori, Ishishi and Noshishi were the chosen ones. What the Keroro Platoon, Zorori and the boars don't know, is that they stumbled into a war. And they are the bait.


**Author's Notes: **I think I can finally say that I am fully open to discuss this bothersome topic, and I wanted to convert it into a fanfiction. This story actually has a background into it. When I was in the middle of my addiction with Kaikestu Zorori, I had to face yet another addiction, and it was finding occult symbolism in everything. Thanks to a Christian fellow who has launched a website (whose name I will not reveal to avoid flame wars) he devoted to finding occult symbolism in the everyday pop culture, such as music and movies, and prove that Hollywood was controlled over Satan. Quite pathetic, if you ask me.

Thankfully, it has been many months since I stopped visiting that websites, and now even when the topic is talked about in the television or in the webs, or even when Zorori is being accused of being Satanic (which I don't believe he is), I'm not hurt about it anymore. Just send me a PM and I can give a much more detailed version of this difficult part of my teenage years.

And I had this idea that somehow this cult was taking over Japan. And I decided to mix Zorori with Keroro. Since they have crossovered in each other's' movies, why not? So, I think the result is up to you.

Enjoy.

And I do not own Kaiketsu Zorori nor Keroro Gunso, they're owned by Yutaka Hara and Mine Yoshizaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Under One Eye<strong>

**(a Kaiketsu Zorori/Keroro Gunso crossover)**

**Chapter 1: Close Encounters**

One eye…

That's the first thing a curious kid was observing from a local electronics store. He was looking at a newly-created anime that was called 'Power Fighters 2000'. As he watched the men in the metallic (albeit plastic for the more observant people) suits, he couldn't help but notice that their moves and their fighting skills were so amazing one could just say 'Wow!'. He was open-mouthed when he saw his favourite heroes, and as the episode started to begin, he couldn't help but notice that one of the five people team members has a pyramid with an eye in it.

He had known about the background of the story and it was said that these were once ancient creatures who were summoned by the Sun God of the ancient Mayan civilization. After the civilization was destroyed the five creatures were buried along with it, but they somehow revived due to the curiosity of archaeologists. And to add up more historical background it is said that the Sun God had given them symbols that signify the meaning of the personality and the powers of these strange creatures. When he watched one of the creatures bathed in red, he noticed the pyramid over an eye symbol printed on the chest. But he shook that away and continued watching the anime until his mother came to pick him up, calling him to come home and he followed after her.

And in another distant place where we find ourselves in another city, but instead of having people, it had walking animals. We noticed the same scenario as we see a young female kitsune watching a similar anime that the boy was, as mentioned before. The similarities were very few if one were to think on a deeper scale. The name was different saying instead 'Dragon Fighters Z' and had a group of three teenagers, which were a kitsune and two boars who were walking in a dark forest at night. They stopped for a while trying to search for the way. The young kitsune loved this kind of anime and she kept watching closely, and then if one were to check out the particular details, he/she could notice that the kitsune placed its hand on a poster printed on a rusty tree that had as the main title 'Wonders of the WonderWorld!'

The kitsune was talking to the boars about something, but instead we take a look at the eye that was below the main title and above the subtitle which read 'Come visit us!'. The child's father had also step out of the electronics store and asked for her daughter to come with him and she followed him.

Somehow, there are many similarities between these two worlds we have just crossed. And not only scenario-wise, the most peculiar thing one would notice was the appearance of an eye. An insignificant symbol, some would say. A body part, some others would say, but it does hold a deeper meaning to those that are more knowledgeable of the occult world.

Experts in the occult such as the character we're about to see know what this means. We now look at a boy that had a green shirt on, and was sitting in his computer, browsing the Internet. There were many things in his room, mainly books and all of them were related to the occult. This kid was Fuyuki Hinata, the younger sibling of the Hinata family. He was researching at this very moment the topic discussed right now. As he entered a website called 'OccultPedia', he saw the many topics and curiosities that were there.

What's special about Fuyuki Hinata is that he is an expert in the occult. Correlating between the various books and his fascination for it, it's not hard to figure out why. How it began, no one knows, but he adores the world of the occult. Specially when it comes to extraterrestrial life forms.

As said before, occult fanatics such as Fuyuki know that there are deeper meanings into some symbols and some expressions. The eye is an example of that, but what does it mean to the occultists? In pure and simple words, total devastation. But these facts will be explored later on.

Then we take a closer look over the rest of the house and we head into the kitchen where we see a 14-year-old girl who was hanging the clothes and towels with a clothes peg, chanting a tune to herself at the moment. Her name was Natsumi Hinata. She seemed happy, although the presence of a strange creature next to her didn't let her be happy. Right next to her we find a green alien frog who was folding the clothes that were dry. The girl was happy that the frog was helping her but just its presence made her feel uneasy. But who is this frog?

Well, back in 2005, a group of five alien frogs from a race called the Keronians descended to the earth (nicknamed Pokopen) and their purpose was to invade it. The green frog was the leader called Keroro, although he does not sound like one at all. After having been overpowered by the mother called Aki Hinata he had been accepted into their home. After the frog reunited with their pals, they promised they'd try to invade Pokopen although none of that happened. The year is 2011, and they had still done nothing.

Although this was not the primary concern at the moment, Natsumi's concern was of Keroro and his plans. They always backfire and he always has something up his sleeve which could do some damage at times. But she tried her best to not let that worry her and finish the task brought upon her.

"Are all the towels folded right?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes they are, Natsumi-dono!" Keroro replied cheerfully.

"Good, I'm surprised that for once we're doing teamwork." Natsumi mentioned.

"Same thought here." Keroro said.

"I'm just going to finish hanging these clothes and then I'll prepare you a treat. Since we're doing so well without arguing, might be good for you." Natsumi replied. Soon, Keroro got a little more cheerful.

"Thanks! I'll just put this somewhere else." Keroro concluded and walked to a certain point in the living room. Natsumi smiled and returned to the laundry, knowing that she was finally getting along with Keroro. The two often have a slight rivalry but now was not the occasion. And she was somewhat glad for that to happen right now.

And in the other world mentioned, the picture was very different. Instead of situating ourselves in a normal city like the one we had seen Keroro and Natsumi live in, we instead take a look at the countryside, more specifically in a forest, with a small waterfall nearby. You may think that this would seem like a different region of Japan, but this is actually a different version of Japan. To strengthen the statement we hear some voices coming from afar, and some creatures start to walk their way to front. They are later revealed to be a kitsune and two boars singing a cheerful tune. The kitsune had a light blue shirt and green pants on, with a wooden hat, and the boars both had jackets on.

They seemed happy for a reason, no one knows for sure what it is at the moment, and now we take a closer look as the two boars follow the kitsune closely, also looking at the scenario.

"It's a nice day, don't you think so?" The kitsune asked.

"Yeah, but shouldn't we be close to that village any time now? We've been walking for hours and we haven't found any land!" One of the identical boars replied.

"Don't worry, Noshishi, we're bound to get there in no time." The kitsune replied, trying to calm the younger boar down.

"You said that an hour before too." The young boar replied back putting into question his statement, but nevertheless, the three carried on. You might think that these guys are just loners, wandering around the forests with no set destination, but actually, the kitsune was really clear as to where they should head.

"Yeah, and didn't that guy look suspicious as well?" The older boar asked. "He randomly picks us from the streets and reads our minds and gives the map to you, surely that's suspicious, sensei." He added.

"I did feel that way, Ishishi but so far, these directions led us to many places and the map didn't lie so the guy probably isn't sneaky as far as I know." The kitsune said.

"I just don't trust the guy, that's all. But if the map isn't lying then, maybe we're bound to get somewhere." Ishishi replied.

"Yeah, just like I said. Let's not let that ruin the nice day it is today. It'll be the perfect time to play some pranks once we get there! Plus, this is only an hour long walk so we should be there by lunch." The kitsune said, and at the same time, the two boars' bellies started to growl. They laughed nervously. "Heh, just the thought of that made you actually get hungry. C'mon, let's go." He replied, as the two followed after him.

You may be wondering yourselves as to who these people may be, and the story is quite simple. Quite some time ago, this same kitsune came to a far away land called the Levanna Kingdom as he promised himself to achieve three goals: one, to find a castle; two, to marry a lovely princess; three, become the King of Pranks. All this to let his deceased mother rest in peace seeing that her son is finally in a happy place.

Once there, while trying to fulfil his objective he found the two boars named Ishishi and Noshishi. They are indeed identical but to not let the appearances fool, one's nostril is larger than the other on one side, and to the other, the reverse. Plus one of them has a mole and the other doesn't. When they were found trying to steal a food cart, the kitsune caught them, but instead of helping the man who owned the cart, he helped them get away with it.

There is a reason why this character's personality is sometimes mischievous because he likes to play pranks of massive proportions. Needless to say that the boars, after having stolen the cart and gone to a safer part of the kingdom, they followed him wherever he went to help him. His name is Zorori. Or Kaiketsu Zorori, if you prefer. Together they travel the many lands trying to fulfil the quests, often getting themselves into many predicaments, but that in the end help.

You may think at first that these worlds have nothing in common. And you'd be right. They have nothing in common. One world details the average day life of two middle school students, manga artist mother and five alien frogs, with the quest of invading Pokopen and the other world details the average day life of anthropomorphic characters, trying to fulfill their quests which are to get a castle, a princess and earn the title of King of Pranks. But the results that follow will be unexpected.

We return back to the other world where we see Fuyuki browsing through some websites as always, but then he came across something interesting. As he looked at the screen, he couldn't stop to notice that the background image was interesting, worthy of an easy-made website.

"Huh? What is this?" Fuyuki asked, curious as to what information the website held. We all know Fuyuki is an occult lover, and as always he would be searching any topic on the internet to try to unravel the mysteries behind it. Today's topic was very dark for a guy of his stature. It was about the Illuminati.

He knew that the Illuminati were a group of people who believed in the ideals of the Illuminist era in Europe, and that wished to control the minds of people, but there have been many speculations throughout the Internet that he just had to dig himself into this topic and try to find the real reason for himself. And in this recently fabricated website, there was a funny topic that was written there. It talked about the existence of such cult in Japan. And something else…

"…teleportation?" Fuyuki asked as he read the text carefully. Indeed, this was becoming puzzling for the thirteen-year old kid. And to anyone else, but the reason is simple. In this website, there was an explanation, and a very detailed one about the presence of the Masonry in Japan, and its direct link to the Illuminati.

The person has decided to tell that he was once a follower of the Masonry cult, and has seen their ways of living and how the other followers manage to convince the innocents of turning into their own kind. After taking some pictures of it, he has also found something very strange. These people that followed this cult believed that they had teleportation powers, much like Stargate.

Amongst other things that seemed of interest to Fuyuki, he came across a picture of a portal inside one of the rooms of the building, which was very similar to the ones used on the Stargate movies. And these people believed that with the help of modern day technology this portal would be activated and transport the people to different worlds.

It was said before that this kind of technology existed before in the 19th century, but although it wasn't proven in the totality there were reports of people actually travelling to other worlds, and claiming they had seen aliens. Most of these people were sent to the madhouse, and these reports were proven as false by the end of the Illuminist era. But with today's technology, the person running the website has proved that he had seen and captured this ring of teleportation in progress. As Fuyuki clicked the play button, he noticed a weird room, and also the face of the administrator.

"Okay, now I'm gonna try to show you the ring of teleportation, which is a device that has been used by the members of this cult to teleport themselves to other worlds. It has been said that this happened before in the… 18th? No, 19th century. Yeah, 19th century and there were reports of people claiming they had seen this device in action, but this remains a mystery until the present date," The person spoke as he walked around the room. The room itself was red all around, with fancy decorations, long wodden chairs, lined up left and right, a checkerboard floor, and a big golden ring in the very edge of the room, with machines to its left and rights.

"It is scheduled that the quack scientists, or as they like to call, the test-drivers are gonna run a test drive to this thing in 2 minutes to prove their efforts on this worth it. They have been constructing these for many years, and with the latest technological advances, they think they can manage to teleport themselves to another planet. But the superiors members as it is called in this facility think they can control this using their own brains and actually link theselves to other worlds without the help of the quack scientists. And now they're gonna porve if this can be true. This is just another one of the risks of linking the Masonry to the Illuminati and uncovering the truth." He concluded, but then he heard some footsteps. "Oh my God, they're coming! I better hide." The person said as he hid behind a cabinet, and luckily, he put the camera on top to film this reaction.

Fuyuki was very curious as to what was about to happen, and decided to fast-forward the video. After finding some men in suits inside the room, talking to one another, and some more men in white suits, Fuyuki stopped the fast forward and the action resumed.

"So, you think you can do this?" One of the members in black suits asked.

"Yes, it's all fully set and ready to go, just position yourself front towards the portal and do not move." The scientist replied.

"Good." The member answered. After he walked front to the portal, the scientists pressed the buttons, and the levers and just kept pushing everything till it was all in perfection. And after a little while, the ring started to display a blue mist in it. The member took a few steps forward, and walked towards the ring, after a while disappearing completely. Fuyuki was finding it hard to believe, but he knew the search was worth it.

Minutes later the member returned unharmed, and unchanged, and not even surprised in the slightest still keeping a neutral look on his face. After he looked at the other members who were sitting in the wooden chairs for precaution (the scientists have warned them to stay away in case something bad happened, but Fuyuki must have missed that part due to fast-forwarding) waiting for a response, he only said this:

"The task was a complete success." The member replied, and everyone started to clap, not too enthusiastically, not too bored, they just clapped, and they were amazed with this. Fuyuki started to fast-forward the video a bit until there was nobody else left in the room, and then he continued the tape. Before his eyes, he saw a surprised look on the person with the camera. He never thought this was possible.

"I can't believe that was possible. Just… wow. This just goes to show you all, the Masonry cult is affiliated with the Illuminati in their conquest of the world. Listen to the warnings and let the true words of blessing guide your way. Stay safe and God bless."

And the video stopped.

Fuyuki was more than amazed, words could not describe what he was exactly feeling, but now he thinks that something of major proportions was heading on their way, because he has been paying attention to the news and the broadcasters without giving clear reasons, simply saying 'due to unknown circumstances' reported that 10 people were missing. This continued throughout the past three days that this report showed up and he thought this was directly linked. Although he couldn't prove that, a more extensive search should be done.

So, he downloaded the video for safe keeping, and he started to think. The Masonry cult now had access to teleport themselves into other worlds. He had heard of different theories saying that the dimensions were stacked together into an infinity loop, and that there were various dimensions of that sort. They could even be related to the TV shows and he didn't notice. And after looking at the date the video was posted, it coincides with the first announcement of the missing civilians. Were they correlated? There were just too many coincidences to not be related at all. So, what could it be?

"Fuyuki! Come down here, I need your help!"

Fuyuki heard Natsumi call, and as soon as he heard that, he had to interrupt his research for a brief moment and help her older sister out. After reaching downstairs, he found Natsumi with a sheet to fold.

"Fuyuki, could you help me out with this sheet? I tried calling that frog but he won't come." Natsumi asked.

"Okay, sis." Fuyuki replied. As he helped her fold the sheet, he couldn't help but notice that the television was left on, and he noticed the news was on, the letters 'BREAKING NEWS' flashing repeatedly. This immediately grabbed Fuyuki's attention as he heard the letters in the subtitle saying 'Big explosion downtown, few casualties, lots injured'. After the sheet was folded, he looked at the screen. Natsumi was curious as to what he wanted to do. But seeing the occult freak he was, after seeing anything occult-related with a coinciding event, this felt normal to her, so she wasn't surprised in the least. So without anything else to do, her attention was also dragged to the television.

"You always like to watch the news after watching something occult-related, don't you?" Natsumi asked.

"I can't help it, sis." Fuyuki said, but then he shut himself trying to listen to the news. It was showing a report about an explosion in the center of the town. Fuyuki picked up the remote and increased the volume to have a better hear on it.

"Recent reports have been showing us that an explosion in the center of the town has occurred, the list of casualties by far is 9 deaths and about 20 injured. The explosion occurred in a nearby building next to the Parliament, and a few people were found inside it, making the total 9 deaths so far, but a few more people are reported missing and are speculated to be dead as well. We're going to switch the footage to our correspondent on the spot, Joe Lin. Are you there, Joe?" The broadcaster said before switching to the scene where the correspondent was at. And behind him, a few objects could be seen on the ground as well as a lot of rubble.

"Yes, I am."

"And what can you tell us about the destruction?"

"Well, nothing is confirmed at the moment but nearby residents said that the explosion was of such brute force, that the other buildings' windows shattered and actually caused most of the injuries. They also claim that some people have been seeing falling off the building, or being propelled off the building."

"And what can you tell us about the building itself? There have been rumors that this building once belonged to the Japanese Freemasons State, the top organization which held most of the Japanese civilians that have followed the Masonic cult."

"And you are right, indeed it was, as you can see behind me there is on top of the rubble, a sign of what used to be the Japanese Freemason State, and this proves to be the building that suffered the damage." Joe said as he walked towards the rubble and held up a sign saying '日本のフリーメーソンの状態' which told him right that it was the Japanese Freemason State that suffered the damage. Fuyuki could hardly believe it. It was coincidences after coincidences. It was all leading one to another, but this didn't convince Natsumi.

"Wow, I feel sorry for them." Natsumi said showing a bit of pity for the victims, but at the same time distaste that they were members of the Freemason cult. "But, I'm somewhat glad those members have gone."

"Why is that?"

"Well, most of the Freemasons I know are politics, so I wouldn't be surprised if they were victims."

"I see."

"But still, it can't get any worse than this." Natsumi concluded.

And boy, how wrong was she. We head over to the same room, that was left in pieces thanks to the explosion and there we see the objects completely smashed, everything left to pieces, the victims laid to rest, and the room completely dark only to be enlightened with the portal still functioning. But suddenly, it started to go haywire. Suddenly, there was a big short circuit in the machines (that somehow were still functioning properly) and the room started to tremble, and soon enough the portal started to suck everything inside it, all the pebbles, all the broken furniture, all the broken heads, everything was being sucked into another world like as vacuum cleaner.

And we see a graphic on one of the machines with the visor half broken with the words 'Cloning in Progress' with the percentage increasing, and soon enough as we wander through the many worlds existent, the portals start to form, one time and another, and this was multiplying through every single dimension. Every single one. Not one was left out. And this was going in a very fast pace. It was going so fast, up to the point that when the last one was copied into the present dimension, the original portal self-destructed. And the explosion was very big that it led to more damages, and now the reporter Joe started to panic.

"I'm gonna have to get out of here, back to you Takeshi! Quickly, let's get out of here!" Joe said and soon the reporters and the crew headed inside their vans and quickly escaped, as the building collapsed on itself. And soon afterwards, the building fell completely leaving nothing but a trail of dust on its path. It felt just like the 9/11 again. Only this time, it made sense for Fuyuki. It all made sense, as he watched every second of what was going on.

"Oh God… that's just… I…" Natsumi tried to let the words get out of her mouth but it seemed very hard to do so. So very hard. "I can't believe it…" And to make matters worse, we take a look at one of the cloned portals, and this one just happened to be right next to them, only outside and in the backyard. Without notice, the ground started to shake and all the air started to get pulled very hard to the portal, and Natsumi and Fuyuki shrieked.

"What the hell is going on here?" Natsumi shouted.

"I don't know!" Fuyuki shouted trying to grab for his dear life, but it was very hard to do so. "It looks like we're about to get sucked into another dimension!"

"Oh God no! Keep holding on, Fuyuki!" Natsumi shouted.

At the same time, in the other universe, the scene was very different, nothing was happening as Zorori, Ishishi and Noshishi walked around the forest trying to get out of the woods. It was very difficult to do so, but when they thought that they'd never get there, the trail reached into an end, and they managed to find the village they were looking for.

"Zorori-sensei, we found it!" Noshishi said.

"Looks like that guy wasn't as sneaky as I thought." Ishishi replied.

"See what I mean? Now let's look for a place to lay some pranks!" Zorori said as he ventured along the trail leading towards the city and the boars quickly followed after him. After what seemed like seconds of running towards the city, Zorori couldn't help but hear the sound of the earth trembling and not a moment too soon he felt it, and so did the boars.

"Woah, what's going on?" Ishishi asked as he was feeling the earth tremble.

"The ground's shaking. That's bad news." Zorori replied.

"Zorori-sensei, do you think it's a good idea to play pranks with the ground shaking?" Noshishi asked.

"I don't know, but we better try, if I save some princess from certain death that will be good. Now come on!" Zorori replied as the two started to run towards the city. And as they entered it, they could already hear the screams and people running away. Lots of anthropomorphic creatures running away from the quake, worried that the building would collapse. And the three were watching this all the way, but what was worse was that some people were being pulled backwards. The three were honestly surprised by what was happening.

This was no ordinary earthquake. But then again, what the hell was it anyway? As the three tried to run through the town trying to see what was going on, a woman crashed into Zorori and they fell.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Zorori asked.

"Please! Do not go over there, it's pulling all the citizens of Harinna into another world! Save yourselves! The end is near!" The woman replied before standing up and trying to run, but now the wind was getting stronger and stronger and she fell backwards being pulled and shrieking.

"Holy moly, what's happening? Everyone's being pulled backwards!" Noshishi shouted.

"There's only one way to find out, we have to go see. Follow me!" Zorori said, and the two started to run towards what was causing the earthquake and backwards wind. And after more running, they came across an alley, but the wind was very strong there so they grabbed a hold to the walls, and saw that people were being sucked inside. And in a furiously rapid way. They saw one man who grabbed a nearby faucet and tried to hold on as hard as he could. He could feel his legs in another world right now, but his hands slip and he was sucked in. The three looked horrified at this. This wasn't ordinary. What was going on?

"Oh God, this is really bad!" Ishishi said, but just as the three were about to get out of there, the concrete where Noshishi and Ishishi were holding on broke and the two were sucked into the portal, followed by the two simultaneous screams.

"Ishishi! Noshishi!" Zorori screamed, but just as he shouted that, the concrete on his side broke and he was sucked in as well. His screames were heard but when he was transported to another world, they were audible no more. But just as the population thought it was gonna get worse, the wind stopped pulling backwards and the earthquake stopped shaking. This happened on every dimension, and even in the Hinata household where Fuyuki and Natsumi were holding on in mid-air now fell to the ground. Their hearts raced like mad. But they were glad it was over, but they did not know what had happened.

"It stopped?" Natsumi asked.

"Oh thank goodness." Fuyuki replied.

"Natsumi-dono, Fuyuki-dono! Is everyone okay?" Keroro asked as he barged inside, looking for Natsumi and Fuyuki. The rest of his platoon was also behind him, and so was Angol Mois.

"Yes, we're fine." Fuyuki replied. Soon enough, some groans were heard. "What was that?"

"Sounds like someone's in pain, you could say, feeling under the weather?" Angol Mois asked.

"Let's go see." Giroro said as he ran outside to see who it was. As they ran to the backyard, they were shocked to spot the anthropomorphic characters referenced earlier, which were Zorori, Ishishi, Noshishi. They were pretty beaten up, with the clothing almost wrecked, and they looked like they were knocked unconscious. Soon, they notice Zorori slowly open his eyes, then closing them again, then blinking a few times, and finally he looked at the humans. Soon, the boars also woke as well, and the three got shocked.

"What the hell?" Zorori asked.

"I can't believe this…" Natsumi replied.

And this is the story of how two worlds collided.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

><p>A.N.: So anyways, I think I'm back on the glorious path to fanfiction world. Anyways, I'm gonna try to follow the fanfiction etiquette and not say "Read and Review", but please share your opinions. See you next time!<p> 


End file.
